Trick or Sweet
by MissMe2306
Summary: It's Halloween in Fairy Tail, and everyone has to come dressed in a costume, but that's not all, Mira has created a plan for some of the boys of Fairy Tail, and let's just say that if the person in question answer's treat, they get something sweet... And guess who's asking who ?


Trick or Sweet?

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! this is my treat to all of you awesome people! yes i mean you ;D**

Today is, Halloween!

Fairy Tail, as usual, were having a huge party for the holiday, and you have to arrive in a costume.

So, what did our favourite celestial mage choose to be you ask, a witch!

Lucy looked into her mirror and adjusted her dress.

She was wearing a short, white, poofy dress, it ended a bit above her knee's and her sleeves ended a bit after her shoulders. She also wore a black corset with orange lace, and orange lace on the edges of the sleeves. Her shoes were her usual black boots, and of corse, she had a black witch hat with orange strips. On her right arm was a black glove with no finger holes and on her left was a black leather strip around her wrist, designed to look like a bracelet. Her eyes looked a bit lighter than chocolate-brown, they were more of a caramel colour, thanks to contacts.

''Abra cadabra!'' Lucy said and pointed to her reflection. Lucy lowered her arm and giggled, ''This is gonna be so fun!".

**At Fairy Tail**

''Are you really gonna do it!?'' Gray said as he looked to Natsu, he sat in a table with most of the boys of Fairy Tail. ''..Ok, but only if you do it to!" Natsu started of unsure, but his voice soon turned into demand, ''W-what! I thought you were gonna do it with Lucy!?'' Gray said and raised an eyebrow.

''NO!'' Natsu yelled, he then calmed down and finished his sentence, ''With Juvia, who else?'' Natsu said but after uttered words along the line of ''Stupid popsicle'' and ''wanting to do it with Lucy...''.

''Juvia!? why do I have to do it!?'' Gray said and shook his head, ''Isn't it obvious, you to are ment to be together!" Mira squealed, oh did I forget to mention that Mira is with them and she's the one that came up with this ''Plan''.

''F-fine! But after Natsu does it with Lucy!'' Gray said and looked between Mira and Natsu, ''KYAH! This is going to be the sweetest Halloween. EVER!'' Mira squealed again and clapped her hands together.

''Why are we doing this anyway?'' Natsu asked, ''To finally get you all to confess your true feelings!" Mira said with such delight while Gray was choking on his drink.

''C-confess!?'' Gray said between coughs, ''Of corse! You can't hide anything from me, I know who everyone likes here!" Mira said while giving all the boys a smirk while Gajeel made a sound like ''Pfffft''.

Mira's head snapped to Gajeel and her smirk went wider, ''And what are you laughing about, I know all about how you feel about Levy~" Mira said in a sing-song voice, and Gajeel almost fell back and of his chair, while blushing!

''I told you, I know everything!''

Then all heads turned to the front of the guild where the door was being opened to reveal a certain witch...

**With Lucy!**

Lucy walked further into the guild with a smile, everything looked so amazing, the guild was darker than usual and the Halloween colours covered it, and let's not forget the many monsters walking around.

Lucy looked at everyone and there costumes.

There was Levy, she was dressed as angel, a short white dress and sliver heels, little fluffy angel wings were attached to her back and a golden halo was above her head, she looked like she was glowing!

And beside levy was Erza, the vampire, she wore a long red, sleeveless dress, a bit brighter than her hair, and a black cape around her neck, in her hand was a bright red Rose and another Rose also adorned her hair. Her eyes were a blood-red (contacts) and she had, of corse, fake fangs in her mouth, and let's not forget the fake blood on her mouth!

And beside Erza was Juvia, she looked stunning, she was a mermaid, but she didn't have a fake mermaid tail, she was wearing a short light blue skirt, that looked like flowing water and her legs looked like they were spray tanned with a light blue, she also had a design of scales traveling down her legs, made to look like a mermaid tail. Her top was a sea shell bikini top and her hair was its usual curly blue.

Lucy's smile widened as she walked to her friends, ''Wow! You guys look amazing!" Lucy said as she looked at their costumes in awe, ''You look really good too Lu-chan!'' Levy said and hugged Lucy, ''Where are Natsu and Gray?'' Lucy asked and tilted her head, ''They're over there with Mira'' Erza answered and pointed to the table with everyone.

Lucy turned her head and saw her two friends sitting in a large group with some guys and Mira, when she saw there costumes she couldn't help but giggle.

Gray wasn't wearing anything different really, he had the same greenish jeans and black shoes, along with the cross neck lace and chain bracelet. But the differences really were cute! On his head were two brown wolf ears! and on his lower back was a brown wolf tail. His skin looked a bit browner, _dirtier_, than usual, but that just made his costume look better.

And on Gray's shoulder was happy, he was his usual self, except the back hood around his head!

And across from Gray was Natsu, oh Natsu...

Natsu wore the same things as he usually did, scarf and all. But along with Gray, the changes were cute! Because, Natsu was a little devil! on his head were two small red horns, similar to the colour of his guild stamp. And on his lower back, was a little red devil tail! His clothes looked as if they were burnt, whether it was on purpose or an accident, no one know's, but it blended in with his costume, and his sin even seemed to be a bit redder than usual, and the fact that Natsu was currently threatening Gray with his left hand on fire, made him look plain evil!

And then they made eye contact...

**With Natsu!**

Now that he really looked at her, he saw that she was a witch, and for a witch, she looked pretty darn cute.

''Are you going to do it?'' Natsu snapped his head back to Gray, ''What do you mean?'' At this moment, everyone face palmed, ''You know, Trick or Sweet!" Mira answered with her usual, sweet smile.

Natsu sat back down in his seat and looked at Mira, ''Do I really have to do it?'' Natsu said, ''Of corse!'' Mira said and pulled Natsu out of his seat, and with a little shove, she pushed him towards Lucy, ''And everyone know's you want to..''.

Natsu walked away from the group and towards Lucy.

Once he was in front of Lucy, he gave his group a glance, and none of them had pity or anything like that! Their faces looked like they really wanted to see if he would to it, if he were really up to it, damn them!

He sighed and turned to look at Lucy's confused and cute face, damn her cuteness!

''Natsu?'' Lucy said and tilted her head a bit, ''Is something wrong? You seem a bit worried'' Lucy said, and his next words caught her by surprise.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Natsu asked, blushing a bit, ''S-sure'' Lucy said, a bit unsure.

''Trick or Treat?'' Natsu said as his blush became a bit pinker, ''Um...Treat''.

And what he did next surprised everyone.

In one swift move, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and pushed their lips together.

Sounds of gasp, mutters and things dropping were heard all around the guild, who would have thought!

Meanwhile, Lucy was beyond shocked, he just kissed her!

Lucy had her hands flat on Natsu's chest, and although it would be that easy to shove him away, she didn't. Eventually, she let herself fall into the kiss, and then they were kissing in the middle of the guild.

Natsu was the first to break the kiss, due to the lack of oxingine. He looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact, with a blush covering his cheeks.

Lucy looked up at the dragon slayer, completely stunned. Her mouth began to close as she looked around the guild and noticed that many eyes were focused on them.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him out of the guild, not knowing that even if they were outside, all eyes were still on them...

''L-lucy?'' Natsu said as he looked at the blonde with wide eyes, and then she put her hands around his neck and put her lips onto his...

It was only a quick kiss, and she was the first to back away, leaving only a small gap between their lips.

''Lucy?'' Natsu said in shock, his warm breath brushing against Lucy's soft lips, ''You don't know how long I've been waiting for that'' Lucy said quietly, but not to quiet.

Natsu's lips then formed into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, ''I couldn't agree more'' Natsu said then closed the gap between them...

**MIRA'S PLAN!**

_Trick or Treat_

_Or in Mira's case, Trick or Sweet._

_You choose one guild member to go up and ask another member ''Trick or Treat?'' _

_If the one in question answers 'Treat', then you kiss them, giving them a sweet treat._

_If they answer 'Trick', then you have to scare them._

_Simple right?_

**What do you think? I just had to write a story for Halloween!**

**Please review or favourite! It would be awfully kind :3**


End file.
